More Fun Comics Vol 1 90
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. Preston * Bill Foster * Tom Wayne * Dick Holmes Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "The Case of the Healthy Patient!" | Synopsis2 = Kent Nelson learns of a sick man at his workplace, but upon examination, Nelson finds that the man is absolutely healty, yet the man insists that he is sick. Curious for an answer, Nelson learns that the man's personal doctor has diagnosed a terrible illness. Doing some research, Kent learns that the Doctor is currently tied up. Doctor Fate goes into action alonside Inza Cramer, his fiancee, and together they find and rescue the doctor, who was attacked by a mysterious person. Soon, Fate and Inza learn that the person behind the attack has stolen a book about animal diseases. The couple do some more research and Fate learns that the attacker is a crook, who is impersonating doctors to steal from their patients, including animals, as he poses as a veterinarian. The master of diguise has managed to fool all his victims, but Fate finds a way to force the crook to reveal himself during a medical convention and thus, the crook is captured. Although all is well, the "sick" patient of the quack doctor leaves the hospital, still thinking he is sick, much to Nelson and Inza's amusement. | StoryTitle3 = Aquaman: "Somewhere in the Pacific" | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle5 = The Spectre: "Crime-Buster By Proxy" | Synopsis5 = Despite being dead, Jim Corrigan attempts to join the military. This is accomplished by splitting into two entities: seemingly-alive Jim Corrigan and permanently-invisible The Spectre. Against his better judgement, Corrigan teams up with lawman-wannabee Percival Popp, and they in turn team up with a half-crazy inventor (of a battery-powered tubeless vacuum cleaner), to take down Facey, a protection-racketeer who shakes down construction contractors, while keeping his face hidden behind flipped-up lapels and under a big hat. | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Quick: "The Sting of the Hornet Fleet" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Doctor Wright Antagonists: * a phony doctor and his gang Other Characters: * Mr. Campbell * Items: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob Crane (a U.S.Marine commander) * Members of Crane's unit (Yank, Books, and Tex named) Antagonists: * Japanese military Other Characters: * Locations: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Facey, a protection racketeer ** Facey's gang Other Characters: * unnamed inventor Locations: * ** , New Jersey Items: * battery-powered tubeless vacuum cleaner | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cadmus Crumbie (an efficiency expert and saboteur) Other Characters: * Henry Horney, Jr (a torpedo boat plant owner) * Wurms (assistant production chief) * Charlie Steers (torpedo boat plant general manager) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Spectre: ** Back in All-Star Comics #11 (June 1942), Jim Corrigan was ineligible to join the military, due to being dead. Starting this issue, that's changed. ** Starting this issue, bumbling delusional halfwit "free-lance policeman" Percival Popp essentially takes over the series. * Doctor Fate: ** "The Case of the Healthy Patient!" is reprinted in . ** This issue establishes for the first time that Kent Nelson and Inza Cramer are engaged. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read Spectre: "Crime Buster by Proxy" online. }}